Mi ultimo Recuerdo
by AlessaAlamssy
Summary: Artemisa tiene un recuerdo de su vida anterior, algo que la lleno profundamente de odio y la hizo odiar a los SeeD. Siempre considere que Rinoa hacía mejor pareja con Seifer que con Squall que en esta ocasión será el malo del cuento. Espero que les g
1. Capitulo 1

**Mi ultimo Recuerdo**

Autora:AlessaAlmassy

Holas a todos, bueno antes que nada déjenme aclararles que creo firmemente en la teoría que dice que Rinoa es Artemisa en el futuro, también considero que Rinoa hacia mejor pareja con el lindo Seifer, y se hubieran quedado juntos si el fuese el protagonista, además me gustan los finales felices, pero aun mas me gustan los finales abiertos o los que te dejan pensando un rato, esos en los que no sucede lo que todos esperan al final.

En fin mejor me dejo de parloteos y voy al grano. Por fa ténganme paciencia que es mi primer fanfic.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes, escenarios e historia no son de mi propiedad, son de Square y blah blah blah ALGUN DIA LO SERAN, SE LOS ASEGURO, pero mientras démosle Crédito a Square.

En un enorme castillo lleno de tinieblas, el sol apenas y se puede ver pues es cubierto por una temible y fría niebla. En la parte mas alta de este una hechicera..... Artemisa era su nombre era extremadamente delgada, su cabello estaba blanco y marchito, tenia en la espalda unas alas de color negro como señalando que era un ángel de la muerte y sus ojos eran amarillentos, llenos de odio. La hechicera mas poderosa que ha existido estaba en un cuarto, sentada en un trono que tenia los bordes de oro; ahí estaba ella solitaria..... pensando, con una copa de vino rojo en la mano , de pronto se levanta y se dirige hacia un bacón. Desde ahí veía el paisaje era sombrío todo sombrío, no se veían árboles o vida en kilómetros a la redonda. Ahí comienza a meditar

Artemisa-como ha cambiado el mundo ¿que me pasa? ¿Por que odio tanto a los SeeDs? Ya ni recuerdo a cuantos de ellos he matado... Pero ¿por que? Mi memoria es muy mala Ya no recuerdo como era de joven, no recuerdo como me llamaba antes..... Ayer tuve un sueño extraño, uno muy vago pero es algo borroso, y también muy triste, me pregunto si es un recuerdo, ¿quien es la mujer que veo en ese sueño? ¿seré yo? El paisaje que divisaba Artemisa se desvanece y se va centrando en su recuerdo es una gran fiesta en lo que parece ser una escuela o algo así pues hay muchos jóvenes bailando y disfrutando de ella, en un bacón, similar a donde se encuentra Artemisa hay una pareja hablando un joven alto delgado, de hermosos ojos del color del mar con un atuendo negro y una cadena de un león en su pecho, la chica es de baja estatura, cabello negro llevaba un vestido de color azul y un pantalón corto negro, tenia unos lindos ojos negros como los de una niña inocente.

Ambos ven pasar una estrella fugaz y ella levanta el dedo y sonríe hacia el, el le regresa la sonrisa, luego la toma por la cintura y están a punto de besarse cuando ven algo que llama su atención

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

En otro lugar un joven rubio de nombre Seifer Almasy regresaba con sus amigos de pescar este iba algo desilusionado por que no pesco nada, Raijin iba empapado por la caída al mar pero llevaba una cubeta llena de salmones Fujin caminaba silenciosa a su lado

Raijin trata de consolarlo- Oye viejo lo siento mucho, ni un pescado en 6 horas eso si es un record.--Seifer le devuelve la mirada molesto-¿en serio?-

Fujin -ERA UN CHISTE-

Seifer Sonríe hipócritamente- je je je que simpáticos son-

De pronto llegan unos 20 soldados de Esthar llegan hacia el apuntándoles con sus armas Amenazando al trio

Soldado - SEIFER ALMASY ESTA ACUSADO POR TERRORISMO, CRÍMENES DE GUERRA Y POR SECUESTRAR A LA HIJA DEL PRESIDETE DE ESTHAR

Todos sacan sus armas Raijin golpea a 2 soldados a la vez con su báculo y estos caen al agua, Fujin invoca la magia Tornado y 3 de ellos salen volando a lo lejos, Seifer se veía cansado, no parecía tener ganas de pelear, pero igual, saca su gunblade y ataca a 2 soldados, a uno le lanza un ataque de fuego el soldado al tener armadura metálica no soporta el calor y se tira al piso.

De pronto salen otros 50 al parecer los tenían rodeados

Sargento-Seifer Almasy no se mueva o disparamos!!!

Seifer y sus amigos al verse en desventaja no tienen nada que hacer mas que levantar las manos y dejarse arrestar.

--------------------------------------------------------------

En el baile Cid y Edea platicaban con Quistis, de pronto Xu llega corriendo a toda prisa y le dice algo al parecer importante a Cid, esto lo ve Squall que estaba a punto de besar a Rinoa esta voltea y ve que Irvine, Selphie y Zell se acercan también y parecían hablar de algo importante. Zell se atraganta con lo que iba comiendo; Quistis se toca el pecho asustada. Después de esto Cid y Edea se dirigen a la puerta, Squall se preocupa y se acerca a va a ver que pasa, Rinoa extrañada lo sigue, llegan a donde estaba toda la pandilla reunida

-¿Que sucede?-Pregunta Squall

Quistis- Es Seifer, lo arrestaron y esta vez lo ejecutarán

A Rinoa se le helo la sangre, es cierto que ahora estaba con Squall, pero.... de alguna forma seguía queriendo a Seifer, el había hecho mucho por ella y ahora, iba a morir

Squall- ¿Pero como? ¿Cuando?

Quistis- El gobierno quiere actuar pronto así que el juicio será en 2 días y si lo encuentran culpable podrían ejecutarlo en ese mismo momento

Zell- ¿No podemos hacer algo por el idiota?

Selphie- No, pobre de el -Se vuelve triste hacia Irvine que la abraza tiernamente,

Quistis- Cid hablara con el Presidente Laguna para que haga lo posible pero no hay ninguna garantía

Rinoa se dirige al bacón llorando, ahí empieza a recordar todos los momentos que pasaron juntos desde aquel día en que se conocieron accidentalmente hasta el momento en que se vieron obligados a pelear el uno contra el otro-Estoy con Squall-pensó pero entonces ¿por que no dejo de pensar en el? En parte se sentía responsable de lo que le pasaría

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente

Cid estaba muy serio en su oficina, acababa de colgar el teléfono, en eso Zell, Quistis Irvine y Selphie llegan corriendo, detrás de ellos iba Squall pensativo.

Irvine-¿que dijo ?

Cid - El señor Lorie dice que no puede hacer nada el no tiene ninguna decisión sobre los juicios lo único que nos queda es que el jurado lo declare inocente.

-------------------------------------------------------------

En la prisión había un gran alboroto, pies parecía que alguien importante había llegado, El lugar donde estaban las celdas fue abierto y un guardia entro, luego se dirigió a la celda donde estaban Seifer sentado , Raijin estaba pegado a los barrotes como pidiendo comida Fujin Leía un libro en silencio

Guardia- Almasy tienes visitas,

Seifer se levanto y miro hacia todos lados ¿ seria ella?, poco a poco el rostro de la persona se fue revelando, era Laguna Lorie, el presidente de Esthar iba solo, sin susamigos Ward yKirosSeifer se decepcionó al verlo

Raijin- Miren es el presidente de Esthar- Fujin dejo de leer, el guardia abrió la celda y Laguna el entró y saludo entusiasmado

Laguna-¡Hola!

Seifer........¿Quien demonios eres tu?- un guardia lo golpea en la nuca con su arma y lo tira al suelo

Guardia-Respeta al presidente idiota

Fujin y Raijin se ponen en guardia, preparados para pelear

Laguna-Tranquilos, tranquilos, solo quiero hablar , -le extiende la mano para ayudarle a levantarse pero Seifer no la toma y se levanta solo- -Que quieres?-preguntó

Laguna-Bueno como sabes te están acusando de muchas cosas feas, y lo mas seguro es que te terminen ejecutando, ya hable con el juez y con todos para que tengan piedad pero no puedo hacer nada, ¡SON UNOS NECIOS JA JA JA!

Seifer se molestó aun mas ¿ Quien se creía que era este tipo? pidiendo piedad por el? El odiaba eso, mas aun viniendo de el...... el padre de Squall es casi como si viniera de el mismo Squall

Seifer (toma por el cuello a Laguna y lo estruja fuertemente) ¡AAAAAAA!¡¡¡ TORPE ¿COMO TE PUEDES ESTAR RIENDO EN UN MOMENTO COMO ESTE? ¿QUE NO VEZ QEU NOS VAN A MATAR?!!!!!!

Laguna(se torna mas serio) -Oye se como te sientes, y se que NO puedo hacer nada por ti, la verdad es que quiero salvar a tus amigos, si te declaras culpable y dices que los obligaste a ayudarte , tus amigos no tendrían ninguna responsabilidad en lo sucedido, pero si no es así Morirán contigo.........

Fujin se levantó -NO QUEREMOS MISERICORDIA

Raijin- Si como se atreve a insinuar eso nosotros estuvimos con el por nuestra voluntad

Laguna.... Muchacho piénsalo bien, ya hice todo lo que pude pero se niegan a perdonarte, lo siento mucho en verdad , pero ellos aun pueden salvarse

Seifer-Déjeme en paz (Le da la espalda)

Laguna-Er., bueno, me voy...... lo siento mucho , hijo, -se da vuela y se va- ¡y mucha suerte!

Seifer lo mira de reojo este hombre que ni lo conocía tratando de hacer algo por el luego voltea a ver a Fujin y Raijin, ahí tristes y podían correr el mismo destino que el pero podía evitarlo.

-------------------------------------------------------------

EL JUICIO 

Era un enorme salón en la gran cuidad de Esthar, Había muchas personas a la expectativa, Entre el publico estaban todos vestidos con ropa formal, los hombres con traje y las mujeres con ropa oscura al frente estaban Rinoa y Squall del otro lado Cid abrazaba a Edea y junto a ellos estaba Laguna, muy serio para ser el mismo. En el banquillo de los acusados estaba Seifer, mucho mas delgado que antes, y con unas grandes ojeras en el rostro a su lado Fujin y Raijin esperaban.

Abogado- Bien pues después de presentar todas estas pruebas no creo que sea necesario debatir mucho, creo que el señor Almassy es culpable solo nos queda debatir la culpabilidad de estas 2 personas (señala a Fujin y Raijin)

Juez- Sr. Almassy ¿tiene algo que agregar?

Seifer voltea y observa a Rinoa que no había dejado de verlo con esa cara lastimosa, de pronto una lagrima rodó por su rostro y Squall trajo el rostro de ella hacia su hombro

Seifer- Si, Ellos dos no tuvieron nada que ver, yo soy culpable de todo, ellos 2 Fujin y Raijin son inocentes, yo los obligue a colaborar conmigo.

Fujin se levanta de su asiento -SEIFER!!!!!!!-- Raijin la segundó-Nooooooo!!

Juez- Silencio, silencio, Señores del jurado eso es todo por hoy, favor de retirarse a deliberar regresaremos para dar el veredicto final.

------------------------------------------------------------

Afuera de la sala todos esperaban, Irvine coqueteaba con algunas chicas que pasaban y Selphie lo miraba molesta, Zell hacia boxeo de sombra y Quistis se mordía las uñas Squall miraba hacia el suelo contando los granos de polvo, mientras Laguna trataba de hacerle platica y Rinoa no paraba de pensar

Rinoa-¿por qué no hacemos nada? deberíamos entrar ahí y sacarlo, el es nuestro amigo

Quistis-Rinoa eso no es posible, no podemos entrar y empezar a matar soldados, nos pasaría lo mismo que a Seifer

Zell-Es cierto, además.....(Pensó mucho para decir estas palabras en las que ni el creía) El se lo buscó

Rinoa-Pero Squall!!!!

Squall- Rinoa, Seifer odia que pidan piedad por el, déjalo morir con dignidad.......

Rinoa-PEro....-

Cid salió de la sala de juntas del brazo de Edea

Edea-Van a dar el veredicto ---Todos se levantan.

--------------------------------------------------------------

En la sala todos estaban de nuevo en su lugar, El juez toma su martillo y golpea el estrado.

Juez-Orden orden, Señor jurado tiene el veredicto?

Un hombre se levanta con unos papeles en la mano

Presidente del jurado- Si.. Señor juez viendo las pruebas consideramos a los acusados Fujin y Raijin inocentes -todos respiran libres- pero Fujin voltea insegura a ver a Seifer que esboza una leve sonrisa.

Selphie-Wooooho!!!!!!!

Juez-SILENCIO SEÑORITA O TENDRE QUE SACARLA!!

Selphie-oooops!!! -se sienta otra vez

Juez-Deme el veredicto de Seifer Almasy- El presidente del jurado le da un papel-

Juez-Muy bien Seifer Almasy, levántese- Seifer se levanta- SEIFER ALMASY EL JURADO LO ENCUENTRA CULPABLE DEL CRIMEN DE ASESINATO Y SECUESTRO Y RECIBIRA LA PENA DE MUERTE . la ejecución será este mismo viernes

Fin del capitulo

¿qué les pareció buena, mala, ..Peor.....? espero su veredicto, no sean tan crueles conmigo como lo fueron con el pobre Seifer porfa

---------------------------------------------------


	2. Capitulo 2

**Mi ultimo recuerdo**

Bueno aqui es donde digo que todos lo personajes pertenecen a Square y compañíoa, Salve es Sr Sakaguchi, soy pobre y escribo solo por diversion.

CAPITULO 2

Rinoa estaba en el 2o piso del Garden viendo y viendo el horizonte, s veía algo enferma no había comido nada en 2 días; En su cabello aparecieron unos mechones cuando Artemisa se posesiono de ella, parecían unas luces de color rojo, pero ahora estaban cambiando, se ponían rubios, casi blancos. Noto que un aliento frió salía de su boca, como si estuviera en un refrigerador, esto la asusto mucho, de pronto llego Edea y se paro junto a ella

Edea-¿Que te pasa?

Rinoa-no se me siento rara

Edea-¿Por lo de Seifer?

Rinoa-Si, pero también hay algo mas, es como si mi cuerpo estuviera cambiando como si hubiera un incendio y algo helado dentro de mi,. a la vez.

Edea-Debe ser, el poder que tienes, el poder de Artemisa era muy alto, tal vez tu cuerpo aun no se acostumbra bien a el.

Rinoa-Siento que algo malo va a suceder...................

------------------------------------------------------------------

En un campo del Garden Irvine y Zell jugaban al Básquetbol, Squall estaba sentado

Zell-Hey atrápalo!- le lanza el balón a Squall que estaba desprevenido y lo golpea en el rostro

Squall-AAAAA!$$$

Zell- ¿que te pasa? estas muy raro aun para ti, arroja el balón a Irvine y ambos van a sentarse con el

Squall-Rinoa.. hace días que no la veo....

Irvine-quien lo diría el gran Capitán de los SeeDs preocupándose por una dama je je!

Zell-Irvine!!!!,-se dirige a Squall nuevamente-¿ por qué?, sucedió algo entre ustedes?

Squall- Lo que pasa es que no se si Rinoa me quiere a mi...... o aun siente algo por ese Seifer.....lo detesto

Zell- Ah, no te preocupes por eso, para mañana ese Seifer ya no existirá y la tendrás para tí sólito, je je!

Irvine-Zell!!!!!

Zell, lo siento, trataba de levantarte al animo

Irvine-¿y por que no le preguntas a ella?

Squall-quizás lo haga- Miraba hacia el piso

Todos iban en un automóvil con destino a Esthar, el sitio de la ejecución Quistis leía un libro, Irvine y Selphie bobeaban de cosas sin sentido Zell acariciaba sus puños, Squall estaba sentado frente a Rinoa que veía hacia una ventana triste y melancólica, ya no le prestaba atención ¿de veras amaba a ese patán? Quien sabe, tal vez era totalmente diferente al estar con ella Y se conocían desde quien sabe cuando, pero ¿y yo que?

----------------------------------------------------------

Seifer estaba en su celda listo para su ejecución Fujin y Raijin habían ido a visitarlo estaban frente a el

Raijin-Caray Seifer, no se ni que decir

Seifer......No digas nada, no es necesario

Fujin- PODEMOS AYUDARTE A ESCAPAR

Seifer-No, chicos, ya les he causado demasiados problemas

Fujin (Empieza llorar desconsoladamente )-¡SEIFER!!!!!

Seifer se acerca a los dos abraza a uno con cada brazo , le da un beso en la mejilla a Fujin y una palmada en el hombro a Raijin.

Seifer-Los voy a extrañar mucho amigos

Raijin-Nosotros también ¿sabes? -con ganas de llorar

--------------------------------------------------

Al llegar a la prisión donde seria ejecutado ninguno quiso hablar con el, tal vez por vergüenza o rencores hacia el, o tal vez solo por miedo a ser rechazados por el arrogante prisionero.

Guardia-Muy bien el tiempo termino salgan por favor

Fujin y Raijin salieron llorando, ella estaba apoyada en el hombro de el. Rinoa y Squall se vieron mutuamente

Rinoa-Yo quiero hablar con el-

Todos ¿QUEEEE?

Squall no supo que decir, se moría de celos, tal vez el nunca podría competir contra ese arrogante sujeto que siempre lo trataba mal, y ahora también tenia a Rinoa

Rinoa Ustedes los grandiosos SeeDs no quisieron hacer nada por el NADA, yo lo conozco de menos tiempo que ustedes pero aun así se que es un ser humano y no merece que lo traten así, Ni siquiera pueden ir y darle la despedida-Voltea a ver a Squall -Yo hablare con el y me despediré en sus nombres.

Guardia-No tarde mucho señorita-La deja pasar

Adentro Seifer estaba haciendo un dibujo sobre el piso, parecía ser un tipo degollado o algo así, toda la sangre le escurría hacia el piso, oye una dulce voz que le era familiar

-HOLA!!!

alza la vista lentamente y ahí estaba ella, Rinoa tan linda como siempre, el fingió su gran emoción y trató de ser frío-¿Que quieres aquí?-respondió

Rinoa-Vine a despedirme

Seifer-Lárgate!!!!! no quiero tu piedad vete con tu noviecito Squall y sean felices Rinoa lo abofetea, pero luego se arrepiente y se sienta junto a el

Rinoa-Seifer, somos amigos desde hace años, y te quiero, solo quería que lo supieras

Seifer-No es cierto, ¿y Squall?

Rinoa-Squall...... es muy lindo y hemos salido pero.....bueno es que somos totalmente opuestos, si ya se eso de "los polos opuestos se atraen" pero esto es demasiado, no tenemos ni una sola cosa en común, además creo que haría mejor pareja con Quistis, Pero tu .... tu eres diferente a el-junta su frente con la de el- Lo siento, siento que por mi culpa haya pasado todo esto, si pudiera hacer algo, lo haría

Rinoa se le acerca mas - Te amo y siempre te ame Seifer

Seifer-Yo......-Estaba a punto de besarla cuando oyeron una voz

Guardia-Señorita, salga, ya es hora

Rinoa examina en su cintura u saca una pequeña navaja y se la pone en el cuello a Seifer y sonríe ,este la mira desconcertado

Rinoa-¡Tengo un plan!

-----------------------------------------------

El guardia cae hacia afuera de la celda de un golpe y otro sale corriendo

Guardia-Auxilio, Auxilio!! un motín

Todos voltean asombrados a ver que sucede cuando de pronto Seifer Almassy sale poniéndole una navaja en el cuello a Rinoa-

Seifer-A un lado o mato a esta /&/ Perr........AAA!!-Rinoa le había dado un pisotón y le dice en voz baja -No tienes que hacerlo tan real tonto-

Seifer- ok ok, perdón je je .

Squall-Maldito Seifer, déjala en paz (saca su gunblade)

Ambos salen corriendo y toman el auto en el que venia el grupo desde Balamb, Seifer empieza a conducir Al fin llegan a Timber viendo hacia todos lados paranoicos, temerosos

Rinoa-Bueno antes que nada hay que cambiarnos de ropa, hay que parecer desapercibidos

-------------------------------------------------------

Rinoa sale con un traje de vaquero que incluía el bigote y Seifer traía un traje Azul blanco y rojo (de la bandera norteamericana) y un sombrero de copa

(Mas bien era el atuendo del tío SAM)

Rinoa-¿Que tal?

Seifer.............¿QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA? con esta ropa podrían vernos desde el espacio!!!!!!

Rinoa-Perdón, perdón es que siempre quise vestirme de vaquera...........

------------------------------------------------------------------

Rinoa sale nuevamente ahora con una falda de color Vino y una blusa del mismo color traía unos lentes oscuros, Seifer traía un traje como de mafioso de color negro.

Seifer-Ahora que?

Rinoa-Ya sé -Corre- Vamos con mis amigos

Seifer poco entusiasmado se detuvo –Naaah, tus amigos son unos tontos, lo arruinaran todo

Rinoa regresa y lo jala del brazo-Vamos!!!!

Luego de caminar llegan a una oficina y tocan 3 veces, por una ventanita se ven unos ojos y preguntan

-Dame la contraseña- Seifer le da un puñetazo- Ok ok abriré -abre la puerta y ambos entran

Rinoa-Hola Watts?

Watts-¿Rinoa? pero creí que te habían secuestrado.-señala a Seifer-El te había secuestrado-

Rinoa-Naah, es una larga historia, en fin necesitamos un lugar donde refugiarnos ¿nos prestas tu casa?

En esos oye que le jalan al baño y Zone venia hacia ellos

Zone-que pasa Watts?-Abrochándose el cinturón-!AAAAAAA SEIFER ALMASSSY! De prisa corre, corre....

Rinoa?-Ve a Rinoa sonriéndole y se acerca a ella- PEro tu estabas

Rinoa-Si, pero fue una broma Zone, es que necesitaba salvar a Seifer, lo iban a matar, ahora ¿Podrías prestarnos algo de dinero y un cuarto, ah si y una TV?

Seifer-Que tenga cable por favor....

Zone-Bueno es que no se si se enteran de que los ayude podrían matarnos

Seifer-Sarcásticamente- Oye ¿no vas a ayudar a tu amiga Rinoa? Estoy seguro de que te lo agradecería muuuucho ¿comprende ese?

Zone comenzó a deliberar mentalmente sobre la propuesta, si ayudaba a Rinoa ella estaría agradecida para siempre, pero al mismo tiempo se iría con aquel fugitivo

¿que debía hacer? ¿Debería actuar por amistad? ¿Arriesgarse a si mismo y a sus amigos solo por una mujer? Y lo mas importante ¿Hasta cuando se le quitaría la Diarrea?

Zone-Ok, pueden ocultarse en una cabaña que esta en el bosque de Timber, ahí nunca pasa nadie, tengan-les da un dinero- Espero que tengan mucha suerte-

Rinoa-Gracias Zone, Watts! son únicos!!-Le da un beso a Zone en la mejilla y otro a Watts

Y sale junto con Seifer hacia su nuevo destino

FIN DEL CAPITULO

¿qué sucederá con nuestros amigos? Lograran Seifer y Rinoa escapar sin que los maten? ¿Que hará Squall cuando se de cuanta de el cambio de Rinoa? ¿Zone se curará de su Diarrea?

No se pierdan el capitulo final de este su fanfic.... Y dejen reviews, je je


	3. Capitulo 3

Mi Ultimo Recuerdo

Autora: AlessaAlamssy

CAPITULO 3

Todos los personajes derechos reservados de Square, no recibo ningun beneficio económico de esto.

Rinoa y Seifer ya habían llegado al refugio y se escondieron ahí, mientras tanto en Balamb todos se preocupaban mucho por lo sucedido

Squall-Maldito Seifer si le pasa algo a Rinoa lo mataré

Irvine-Que poca, como se atreve a secuestrarla ella que tanto lo quiere

Selphie-Le da un codazo- Irvine!!!!!!

Edea-¡Oh no!

Zell-¿Que pasa?

Edea -Es obvio que Rinoa lo planeo todo, ella no soportaba que lo fueran a asesinar-

Quistis-Tenia razón pudimos hacer algo mas como SeeDs-Agacha la cabeza Hasta el presidente Laguna trato de hacer algo por el.... Pero nosotros-

Squall-¿Que dices?

Zell-Si Squall ¿no supiste? tu padre... digo el señor Laguna trato de hacer todo lo posible para que le perdonaran la vida pero no resulto

Squall pensaba-NO PUEDE SER, mi propio padre del lado de ese tonto Maldita sea, LO ODIO LO ODIO MAS QUE NUNCA!!!!

Selphie-Pues quizás debamos dejar que se vayan, seguro luego aparecerán- en ese momento iban entrando Fujin y Raijin

Squall-¿Como puedes decir eso? Ese es un asesino, un psicópata, va a matar a Rinoa...... Como Comandante del Garden les ordeno que se inicia una búsqueda y si ven a ese desgraciado pueden disparar a matar!!

Fujin-¡YA BASTA SQUALL.... SEIFER NO TIENE LA CULPA DE QUE RINOA LO QUIERA A EL Y NO A TI

Todos se quedaron silencios un momento, Squall se acerco a ella y la miro un momento parecía que la golpearía y ella se preparo para recibir el golpe, pero no fue así, sonrió burlonamente siguió de largo

Squall-Estúpidos... no saben nada

-----------------------------------------------------------

Ya en el bosque Rinoa estaba sentada viendo hacia el cielo hermoso como siempre, Seifer estaba a unos metros practicando con su espada

Rinoa-Seifer.. ¿de donde sacaste esa espada?

Seifer-Bueno-Tu no eres el único que tiene amigos, Fujin y Raijin me la mandaron a Timber

Rinoa-OOOOO, pero nos pueden rastrear ¿sabes genio?

Seifer-Baaah- Corta el aire con su espada- Que vengan, yo acabare con ellos

Rinoa-Se levanta-Je je no has cambiado-llega hacia el y lo abraza por la espalda, así se quedan unos segundos

Seifer-Rinoa-Se aleja de ella y se va a sentar

Rinoa-¿Si?-se sienta junto a el

Seifer-Ese Squall?...............¿Lo hace mejor que yo?

Rinoa-Ja ja ja! ¡Que gracioso viejo!, ¡no has cambiado nada!

Seifer-Oye ya ¿no me vas a decir? ¿si o no?

Rinoa-Riendo- no se, nosotros nunca..............tu sabes

Seifer-Oh, que bueno, me da gusto- se miran unos segundos a los ojos, Seifer le pasa la mano por el rostro y luego por los labios luego se empiezan a besar, Seifer empieza a quitarle la blusa

Nota de la autora: JE que creyeron, esto no lo escribiré pues es mas que obvio y es una historia para toda la familia

---------------------------------------------------

Organizaron un grupo de búsqueda, Squall de inmediato pensó que estarían en Timber pues era ahí donde Rinoa tenia muchos amigos, así que fueron hacia allá Squall y Quistis Llegaron al pueblo, finalmente llegaron a el refugio de los Búhos del Bosque, Watts abrió la ventanita de la puerta pero Squall abrió la puerta con fuerza de una patada

Squall-¿Donde están?

Watts ¿Quien ? ¿De que hablas?

Squall perdía la paciencia así que lo empujo contra la pared, saco su gunblade y se la puso en el cuello-No te hagas el tonto, me refiero a Rinoa ¡dime donde esta!-- Todos los búhos del bosque que estaban ahí, así que llegaron con Squall y se preparaban para pelear, Zone llego con ellos

Squall-Zone dime donde esta Rinoa o matare a tu amigo Watts !

Quistis-SQUALL YA BASTA DEJALO!

ESTAN EN EL BOSQUE DE TIMBER!!-exclamo llorando una chica-PEro ya déjanos en paz por favor! Squall soltó a Watts y guardo su arma, se dio media vuelta y se fue, Quistis lo seguía asustada-¿Que te pasa? por poco matas a el pobre Watts-preguntó

Squall-Cállate! digas lo que digas yo soy un héroe, dile a Zell y los otros que nos vemos en el Bosque timbre, salvaremos a Rinoa

---------------------------------------------

Todos legaron al bosque Timber sigilosos, sin hacer ningún ruido

Zell-Muy bien amigos, Irvine y Selphie Irán juntos y Squall vendrás Quistis y conmig.....

-NO!- interrumpe Squall-Yo iré solo-Se aleja lentamente

Selphie-¿Y a este que le pasa?

Quistis-No lo se pero espero que no los encuentre el primero.

----------------------------

En la cabaña acababas de amanecer y Rinoa salió a ver el paisaje vio a Seifer que miraba atento el cielo buscando OVNIS o globos aerostáticos, se acerco a el, pero vio que de nuevo ese maldito aliento frío salía de su boca; sintió un tremendo dolor de cabeza que la hizo caer hincada al piso-AAAy!-, Seifer se volvió hacia ella y fue a ver que le pasaba

Seifer-¿Que te pasa? ¿Te sientes mal?-Rinoa sintió su cálido abrazo uno que nunca

había sentido con nadie mas.. eso era amor de verdad-No, no es nada, solo me sentí mal de pronto, ya estoy bien- Seifer le ayuda a levantarse y ella lo abraza con todas sus fuerzas- Seifer.... tengo el presentimiento de que algo malo va a suceder-dijo ella

Seifer-Je je, no te preocupes, pase lo que pase aquí tienes a este galán,¡NO HAY NADA QUE TEMER!

Rinoa-Seifer!!!-Este le acaricia suavemente el cabello, luego lentamente ella toca sus labios con los suyos así permanecen un rato.

---------------------------------

Squall caminaba junto a unos árboles sigiloso, luego alcanza a divisar una cabaña, se acerca a ella, entra rápido pero no ve a nadie, solo una olla de agua que estaba hirviendo, sale desconcertado de ahí. Camina unos pasos mas y luego logra verlos, ahí estaba Rinoa, la única mujer que mostrado algo de interés en el besando a su peor enemigo, Seifer Almassy, no supo que pensar, no supo que hacer ¿Por que le mintió? El creyó que lo trataba tan cálidamente porque sentía algo por el, pero se había equivocado, así que corrió a toda prisa y se detuvo a unos 3 metros de ellos -¡RINOA!- gritó y tanto Rinoa como Seifer voltearon a verlo extrañados

Rinoa-Squall ¡Como estás? que gusto verte

Squall-Ven conmigo vine a salvarte

Rinoa ríe-¿Salvarme? ¿De que?...... olvídalo Squall, prefiero quedarme aquí

Squall-Tonta! Que no vez que este tipo puede lastimarte! Ya te tomo como rehén te matara si es necesario!!

Rinoa-¡Ja ja ja!-levanta su dedo índice y lo mueve a ambos lados en señal de negación- Squall, te equivocas, la verdad es que fué mi idea Ya que ustedes los SeeDs iban a dejar morir a su compañero, decidí hacer algo por mi misma

Squall-Pero ¿por que? ¿Por que a el? ¿No me querías a mi?-Seifer mira molesto a Rinoa

Rinoa-Temo que me malinterpretaste Squall, yo quería ser tu amiga y nada más, quería que fueras mas abierto con las demás personas, y creo que lo logre, pero..... No te amo, Nunca te ame, Seifer es el único al que amo.

Squall no entendía nada, el hecho de que la única mujer que había mostrado interés en el le dijera eso era demasiado se enfurecía cada vez mas

Squall-Mentira, no puedo creerte, estás mintiendo, seguro este loco te lavó el cerebro, Ven-Se acerca a ella-Regresaras conmigo a Balamb-- pero Seifer se interpone entre ellos

Seifer-Squall ¿Que no oíste a la dama? Vete y déjala en paz

Squall-Tal vez.... pero tu eres un fugitivo debo levarte a la justicia-Saca su gunblade-Aunque tenga que matarte

Rinoa-No Squall, detente

Seifer-Leonhart, yo nunca me rehúso a una pelea-Saca su hiperión y aparta a Rinoa del camino- Haste a un lado

------------------------------------------------------------------------

En otro sitio Quistis y Zell seguían buscando, en un lugar donde los árboles superaban los 6 metros de altura y eran tan densos que no se lograba ver nada mas allá de 5 metros Quistis se veía notablemente preocupada por lo que vio anteriormente

Quistis- Oye Zell.... ¿Tu crees que Rinoa quiera a Squall?

Zell ¿De que hablas?

Quistis- Si tu sabes, desde que se conocieron ella ha estado tratando de hacerse amiga de el

pero ahora que paso esto quizás ella misma ayudo a escapar a Seifer... bueno tengo mis dudas, además recuerdas cuando dijo que estaba enamorada se Seifer desde hace mucho y Blah Blah Blah!

Zell-Bueno yo no se mucho de romances, pero Rinoa es una chica muy amistosa, es así con todo el mundo, quizás siga amando a ese Seifer, Quizás solo quería ser amiga de Squall, tu sabes levantarle el animo pero el lo confundió todo y pensó otra cosa..... en fin deberíamos preguntarle a ella. Solo ella sabe la verdad

Quistis-Si tienes razón- Su esperanza volvía a brillar, tal vez Rinoa no amaba a Squall después de todo y eso solo significaba una cosa, ¡El seguía libre!... pero ¿y que tal si el si quería a Rinoa?

Este era un conflicto digno de un Talk Show nocturno que haría revolver el estomago a cualquiera,

Zell y Quistis siguieron en su búsqueda

--------------------------------------------------------

Ambos combatientes tenían varias heridas, respiraban con dificultad, Rinoa estaba muy preocupada, tal vez uno de ellos moriría, ¿Tal vez por su culpa?

Squall ya no tenia su chaqueta se limpiaba el sudor de la frente y Seifer tenia rota la camisa en la parte del pecho se limpiaba algo de sangre que le salía de la boca. Ambos se prepararon para el ataque final y empezaron a correr el uno hacia el otro, pero Rinoa se interpone el camino de ambos con los brazos abiertos ye ambos detienen su carrera.

Rinoa-¡ya basta! No quiero que salgan lastimados por una tontería, Squall, por favor déjanos en paz, seguro que Seifer ya no te molestara mas.

Squall-No Rinoa... no puedo permitir, que tu, que tu te quedes con el.

Seifer-Squall, no creo que a ti en realidad te interesa ella, no la quieres ni nada de eso, ¡NO!, lo que pasa es que no puedes soportar que te rechazen y menos por alguien como yo ¡Un perdedor! porque no soy comandante de los SeeDs ni mi padre es el presidente de Esthar, ni tengo tantos amigos como tu, ni ninguna familia-Mira a Rinoa- Y no puedes soportar que ella me quiera a mi, porque ella y mis 2 amigos son lo único que tengo. Acéptalo, no puedes tener todo en la vida.

Squall al oír esto se torno mas molesto, pero no con Seifer, sino con Rinoa ¿Tenia el razón? ¿Entendí mal la amistad de Rinoa y lo confundí con amor?.... ¡Te odio-murmuraba-Te odio mas que al propio Seifer- Comenzó a correr como loco con su espada pero su objetivo no parecía ser Seifer, pues Rinoa estaba entre los dos, venia a toda velocidad, Rinoa no supo que hacer, no tendría tempo de reaccionar y esquivar el ataque, lo único que hizo fue cerrar los ojos, sintió un movimiento brusco y como si alguien la abrazara, así duro unos 2 segundos, de pronto sintió un liquido tibio que le escurría por el brazo, finalmente abrió los ojos y vio a Seifer, la tenia abrazada mientras Squall le havia clavado su espada en el corazón, luego cayo al suelo hincado tocándose la herida, Rinoa se hincó incrédula a ver lo sucedido Seifer podía oír la voz de la chica que desesperadamente lo llamaba por su nombre,. pero la vista se le iba nublando.

Squall dio una sonrisa macabra y jalo a Rinoa por el brazo intentando llevársela-¡Vámonos!-le dijo, y se la llevaba a la fuerza, pero ella se soltó y trato de llegar de nuevo a Seifer, en ese momento iban llegando por 2 lugares distintos Irvine con Selphie y Zell junto con Quistis, nadie daba crédito de lo que veía, Rinoa se agacha y abraza a Seifer-¡Nooooo, Noooo!-gritaba desesperada, Seifer toca el dulce rostro de Rinoa con su mano manchada de sangre y le sonríe una ultima vez, después cierra los ojos, ahora para siempre. Rinoa seguía llamándolo desesperadamente, pero no recibía respuesta, lo abrazo y comenzó a llorar.

Luego volteo a ver a Squall y los otros, que la miraban tristes, ahora a Squall parecía remorderle la conciencia, Rinoa los veía ahí, nadie hacia nada.

Agacho la cabeza y siguió abrazando a Seifer y empezó a murmurar- SeeDs..... SeeDs no hicieron nada por el-Su cabello se ponía blanco y su vista se nublo al punto de que todo se veía completamente blanco-¡Malditos SeeDs..........

----------------------------------------------------------

De regreso en el castillo de Artemisa, esta seguía viendo por el bacón hacia la nada

Artemisa-Me pregunto si yo era esa mujer que lloraba, no recuerdo nada mas de ese sueño ¿Fue todo eso un simple sueño o un recuerdo de mi vida pasada?... no, era muy real estoy segura de que era un recuerdo Y ese joven de cabellos que dorados que Murió en mis brazos ¿quien era?

¿Será por eso que odio tanto a los SeeDs? ¿Que pasaría con ellos después de eso?

Ellos eran malos, me lo quitaron, en especial ese sujeto de la espada..¡Ah! pero yo se a que le temes.... a ese monstruo de nombre Griever, el mas poderoso de los GFs te haré enfrentarte a el y te veré sufrir.

Quisiera viajar al pasado, quisiera saber como era mi vida antes, quisiera ver de nuevo a ese joven rubio.... Tal vez, tal vez si regreso al pasado pueda evitar que muera, y pueda vivir una vida normal ¿pero como?

¡Ya se!, esos SeeDs que me causaron tanto dolor tal vez si acabo con ellos todo se arregle, Acabare con ellos y tu me ayudarás

Acabare con ellos ..... eso haré

FIN......

¿Que tal? Por fa dejen algunos reviews, sean buenos o malos,, ejem, solo eviten decir tantas malas palabras si estos son malos, je je

¿Dudas ? ¿Preguntas? ¿Amenazas?

Comuníquense conmigo a mi 

Saludos a todos!!!


End file.
